To a Brighter Future
by sharonflynns
Summary: a brighter future for the flynn's / new years eve / smut / no angst / shortfic / prompt


**/ based on my shandy new years edit on tumblr and requested by _cool-avaspuppies_**

"Reservations for Flynn, please," Andy said politely, his wife still wrapped around his arm.

Very rarely was Sharon comfortable with showing displays of affection in public, but it was New Year's Eve and she had so much to be happy for that she didn't think twice about it. Another young man appeared, and smiling at the happy couple he said, "right this way."

Sharon loosened her hold on her husband and laced her fingers in his, following right behind him to their table. Sharon was lost in her thoughts, admiring the lively atmosphere around them. Many other couples sat at tables nearby, many so young and possibly on one of the first of many dates. It reminded her of the first time she went to Serve with Andy, anxious and completely unaware of what was to come. She liked Andy at the time and never doubted their potential as a couple, but never would have imagined that one day she'd be sitting in the same restaurant with him as his wife.

She was fiddling with her ring as she looked back at Andy who was already looking her way, smiling like an idiot. The first time they'd gone to Serve he had given her the same look halfway through dinner. She had asked him why he was smiling and he just shook his head and told her she was beautiful, making her cheeks turn red. He could still make her blush just as easily, but she didn't feel the need to ask questions any more, already knowing the reason behind his smile. Instead, she reached for his hand and started twisting his ring. "You don't have to be so charming you know, I already married you."

She chuckled at her own remark, when Andy leaned in, leaving inches between his mouth and her ear. "I could say the same thing to you and that dress."

A chill ran down her spine and she pulled back from him, remembering that they were in public. She had willingly entered very dangerous territory, especially for so early in the evening.

The waitress came seconds lately, breaking the sexual tension between the two. They both ordered their usuals and talked until the food came. With Andy only having to remind Sharon a few times to stop talking about work, they were able to share a stress-free conversation. He even made her throw her head back in laughter a couple times, which had become one of Andrew Flynn's favourite things in the world.

They finished eating and they talked a little more, him letting her finish her glass of wine. When they first started dating he could tell it was difficult for her to drink around him. She told him over and over again that even though he said he was okay with it she still felt guilty drinking in front of him, but over time she fell back into her routine of a nightly glass of wine as their lives started molding together.

Before the waitress returned with the bill, Andy reached into his pocket. "Oh! I almost forgot," he said, pulling out a small leather box. "I have something for you."

"Andy, you didn't have to do that."

He interrupted her before she could continue, already knowing what she was thinking. "I know it's a little much for New Year's and we didn't talk about getting each other anything, but I saw it the other day and I think you deserve it after all you've been going through lately."

He set it on the table in front of her, letting her do the honour. She looked at him and then down to the small box, taking it into her hands. She lifted the top and a small gasp left her lips when it revealed a pair of diamond earrings. "Andy..." She said breathlessly, her hand covering her open mouth.

"Diamonds are the toughest natural substance and can't be broken. I know it's a little cliché, but it felt suitable after seeing you go through the past year. I mean... hey, you're the toughest person I've ever met." She pouted her lip, swooning at his words. "When Rusty told me he's never seen you wear diamonds other than your engagement ring, I had to. You deserve diamonds."

"Andy, they're beautiful. I don't know what to say."

He grinned, happy that she liked them. "The jeweler told me diamonds are also your birth stone, so it kind of worked out even better than I thought.

She looked around hesitantly, wondering if it would be inappropriate for her to put them on in the restaurant. "I'll help you put them on in the car, how about that?" He offered.

She nodded in agreement as the waitress returned with the bill, smiling at the two of them after seeing the box in Sharon's hand. "That's so sweet," she said. "Is it your anniversary tonight?"

"Well, kind of," Andy said, considering the time of year they first came together as a date.

"Awe," the young woman said with admiration, the two reminding her of her parents. "How many years have you been together?"

"Not long enough," Andy joked.

"Well, we'll only have been married for a month next week, but we've known each other for about a decade," Sharon explained.

"I just don't see how you're going to top those earrings in the future, but good luck." She said, handing Andy the debit machine, as Andy took it while Sharon was distracted. More often than not there was a short argument on who was paying, but regardless of Sharon's modernity and egalitarianism, he wanted it to be his treat after all the shit they'd been through the past month.

The waitress wished them a good night and happy new year, and they were out the door soon after.

"What a sweet girl." Sharon spoke, as she clung to her husband's arm once again. "She kind of reminded me of Nicole. I'm starting to miss her already," she said with a pouted lip.

Hearing Sharon say she missed his daughter warmed Andy's heart. It was only a couple of years prior that they were first being introduced, or going to see the Nutcracker at Christmas. In fact, she had come down this year to do the annual Raydor-Flynn tradition of seeing the ballet, and Sharon was already missing the young woman. "Maybe she'll come down for my birthday this year. She said she would try," he reassured her.

They walked farther out into the parking lot where they had parked the car. Andy hit the button to unlock it, but Sharon stayed on the driver's side, holding the small black box in her hand.

"Could you?" She asked, tossing her hair over the shoulder.

He stepped in, taking the box from her. "Of course."

She leaned in for him to have better access, close enough that he felt her warm breath lingering against his chest and into his shirt.

One at a time, he put the diamonds in, taking a second to admire her once they were both on. "Gorgeous," he simply stated, feeling confident he'd bought the right ones. He kissed her forehead and was about to open the door, when he noticed the hold she had on the lapels of his jacket. "Hey," she said, pulling him back to her. Her lips landed on his, erasing every other thought in his mind other than her.

His hands went around her waist, landing on her backside, feeling slightly out of a place with her not wearing her usual blazer and slacks. The smooth material of her dress felt so much better than the ordinary business-casual pantsuits, and between the number she was wearing tonight and what her mouth was doing to him as her tongue slowly tangled with his, it only took a matter of seconds for things to heat up.

Her back was against the car now, one hand still on her waist and the other in her hair. With one knee between her legs, his erection pressed against her thigh, sending waves of arousal through her. The two were so wrapped up in each other, they had completely forgotten where they were. Andy and Sharon Flynn -prestigious members of the law enforcement community- were making out like teenagers in a parking lot.

Andy was the first to come to the realization they should probably stop before they ended up tangled in the back of her car. "Sharon," he said, breaking the kiss. "We should probably stop."

Of all the times this man had asked her to break the rules, she was finally stepping out her comfort zone and he was asking her to stop. "Fine. We'll continue this at home," she smiled at him seductively, making him rethink his decision to end what they had going there.

"Actually... We aren't going home."

"What?"

He smiled, and reached into his pocket once again, like he was Mr. Mary Poppins and pulled out a brochure. "I was thinking we could spend the next few days in Napa, just like we planned to do."

He had completely caught her off guard and it took her a moment to pose a question. "But Andy, what about work and Rusty and-"

"Sharon, I spoke with Mason -as painful as it was- and everyone else in the squad and we're good to go." He handed her the leaflet. "I made reservations a few weeks ago and we're all set. So, we better get going because we have a long drive ahead of us."

She was speechless, but he knew that once she got over the preliminary questioning (like the true cop she was) she was going to love it.

Andy was right. About an hour into the drive she was over the moon, and couldn't stop asking questions about the bed and breakfast they were staying at, and all the things they were going to do.

Just over halfway there, she remembered Rusty would be home and gave him a call. Not wanting to ruin their romantic evening, he spared her the details of his and Gus' conversation and told her to enjoy herself and stop worrying about him. He knew she was going to keep calling him regardless, but at least she'd have some peace of mind knowing that Gus was staying with him through the Stroh investigation. She didn't like the idea of leaving him all alone at a time like this, but Andy managed to talk her out of the negative thoughts by reminding her that he had excellent security and the two of them would be safer out of L.A. for a few days.

When they arrived, Andy pulled around out back and Sharon made sure she got to the trunk before him, so he wouldn't try to carry all their bags himself. The last thing they needed was more health issues. She only hoped that he remembered to pack all of her skin creams. Then again, maybe she could go without for just a few days it meant a good vacation with Andy.

They walked in together and it looked like something Sharon read in books. A woman around the age of Sharon's mother met them at the front desk, smiling sweetly at the two while Andy gave her their last name. Soon they had their keys and headed up to their room. It was small, but had a balcony and a beautiful view of the mountains.

They set their bags down on the floor, and went to the balcony to admire where they'd be spending the next few days. "It's almost midnight," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist as her head fell against his shoulder. "I think I saw a grocery store across the road, why don't we go grab some things for tomorrow and maybe something to drink tonight."

She turned her face in to him, nudging his arm with her nose. "Why don't you go and I'll stay here and have a shower. I need it after that car ride."

He kissed the top of her head and agreed. He grabbed his wallet and left headed down to the store, while she stayed behind and started going through her suitcase. Knowing her husband, he had thrown in a few of his favourite things of hers.

She went through the neatly stacked articles of clothing until she reached the bottom where surely enough he hadn't disappointed her. She held up a black nighty, and compared it to the red bra and underwear he had bought her for Christmas with the lace trim. She decided on the black night gown that she hadn't worn for him in a while. A flood of memories came while holding it in her hand, remembering all the times she'd worn it... and taken it off.

She left it on the bed and went into the bathroom, eager to be ready for him when he returned.

Andy got in the car and drove around town until he found a place that was open, after he'd found that the store near where they were staying was closed for the holidays. It took him longer than he hoped to get back, but he couldn't help but think that the longer he was out the more time Sharon had to herself. He secretly hoped that she'd go through her suitcase and find the garments he'd packed for her at the bottom of her suitcase.

He knocked softly on the door to let her know he was back and entered saying, "Sorry I took so long babe, the store across the road was closed, so I took a detour. I bought you some croissants for the morning and wine for-"

The words caught in his throat when she came around the corner, wearing nothing but the tiny black piece he'd picked out for her and a devilish grin. "Wow." He swallowed hard. "You cleaned up nice."

She held back a giggle and walked up to him, swaying her hips more than necessary, leaning over to take the bags from his hand and giving him a beautiful sight of what was under the black fabric. She brought the bags to the small kitchenette area, giving him another sight to make his heart race.

He stood standing at the door, mouth open, unable to take his eyes off of her. "Do you wanna come in?" She spoke lowly, with the sarcasm in her voice that she'd learned from the very man standing in front of her.

He shook his head along with the thoughts in it and quickly discarded his shoes and jacket. This certainly wasn't the Sharon he had left behind when he went to the store. Right now, she was looking like something out of a movie.

She waited for him near the bed, crossing her legs and arms, revealing just enough cleavage for him to feel himself harden. He stopped in front of her and she laid back, pulling him on top of her.

His bulge rubbed against her exposed leg as he kissed her hungrily, finally able to carry on with what took place earlier in the Serve parking lot. This time, words replaced the knowing smile as he whispered in between kisses, "You're beautiful."

The wetness between her thighs returned at the cost of his words. She hummed in response, reaching for his jacket, and begun pulling it off. He was quick to help, dropping it to the floor following his dress tie, that she untied faster than it took her to put on him that morning.

Her hands were working on the buttons and in her shirt as things heated up. Her breathing grew heavy with lust and want as his hand slowly dropped below her nightgown. He pleasured her until she was nearing the edge and stopped right before. He knew that she hated when he teased her like that, and showed it when she moaned in protest. She gave in tonight, and without arguing she reached for the buckle on his pants, pulling it undone and leaving the rest to him.

The pants were on the floor and he was hovered over her, both of them underwear-clad, as he played with the strap of her nighty. "On or off?" She asked him.

"Well..." He said, dragging on the 'L', while he thought about it. Maybe they could mix it up tonight. "It looks so good on you. Why don't we leave it on for now?"

The last part made her wonder what kind of things he had in mind for the rest of their night.

She silently agreed, adjusting her head on the pillow while he removed the last thing between their skin, dropping the boxers to the floor.

Waiting for what was next seemed like an eternity to her. Her hands gripped his biceps as he slowly sunk into her, holding his breath as her warmth surrounded him.

A small moan left her lips as he entered her. He began slowly, giving her time to fit to him and then sunk lower so their bodies were brushing against one another with each thrust. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, as her nails started to dig into the skin of his sides. "Andy..." She moaned and he gave her more, knowing it was what she wanted.

He could tell by pitch of her voice and arched eyebrows that she was almost there. He picked up the pace at just the right time, sending her over the edge in a series of cries, and calling of his name. He slowed for a bit, giving her time to catch her breath. "Don't stop," she cried, not tired yet.

The sweat on his hardened chest glistened, as it became apparent to her that she was probably exhausting him. "Andy," she said, stopping him. "Roll over."

He was curious at first, but obeyed and laid on his back. She got on her knees, and when she swung a leg over him to straddle him he braced himself. She reached for him, pulling him inside of her and he cursed under his breath, one of the few times he knew she wouldn't care if he did.

His hands rested on the top of her thighs as she began lowering herself on to him. Her pace quickened and she soon found a steady rhythm. The sight of her head thrown back, hair bouncing and her weight on him brought him to an end rather quickly. "Fuck, Sharon" He called, gripping the sheets as she sped up and finished him off.

She sat there still a few moments after, giving herself some time to catch her breath, before slowly lifting up and laying down next to him on the bed. Instinctively, he pulled her closer so she was half-laying on his chest, her arm resting over his heart. He looked over at the alarm clock on the bedside table, reading 12:01am. "Happy New Year, Mrs. Flynn."


End file.
